gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
After Colony locations
This is a list of fictional locations from the After Colony timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. Please note that this list includes resource satellites and other phenomenae resulting from space colonization, but not space fortresses or space stations such as Libra. Locations on Earth Antarctic Base Located deep within Antarctica, this remote facility was the place where Zechs Merquise completed the restoration of the self-detonated XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. After the arrival of its pilot, Heero Yuy, he and Zechs engaged in a duel, as Zechs desired to finish the fight in Siberia that was interrupted by OZ. However, Heero chose to use Trowa Barton's XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms instead, feeling that using his rebuilt Wing Gundam would make him feel beholden to Zechs. The duel raged over the frozen ground, only to be interrupted by Relena Darlian, who was seeking Heero in order to give him an important message. The duel was abruptly brought to an end when OZ's assault force arrived, and Zechs took off to fight them in order to give the Gundam Pilots and his younger sister the chance to escape. Bern A Swiss city and the location of the Romefeller Foundation's headquarters, housed in a large and palatial building. The main Romefeller members met here, though occasionally the senior members (and later Queen Relena) would hold private meetings at the meeting hall in Bremen. Bremen A German city, Bremen is noteworthy in the After Colony universe as the site of a major conference hall used by the Romefeller Foundation. Brussels This Belgian city is the site of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation's government, including the Presidential mansion, which can retract deep underground beneath several heavily-shielded shutters, designed to withstand a nuclear attack. During the events of Endless Waltz, Mariemaia uses the mansion as her base following the successful landing operation on Earth. A large-scale battle was launched by Preventer and the Gundam Pilots to rescue the captured Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, but they were unable to break through heavy opposition from the Mariemaia Army's MMS-01 Serpent troops. Despite the shelter's heavy layers of shielding, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero managed to break through with three successive shots from its twin buster rifle, though the attack destroyed the Gundam in the process. Bundt Republic A breakaway nation formed within China, the Bundt Republic was led by an Alliance general who was mainly interested in his own power. Initially, Bundt resisted OZ following the events of Operation Daybreak, but with repeated troubles from rebels, as well as the discovery of a Gundam supporting them, Bundt asked his top aides to consider asking OZ for help. Though his aides rejected the idea, Bundt went ahead with it, hoping to get in with OZ by handing them a Gundam. However, Bundt was slain in the subsequent attack; it is never stated on-screen, but it is assumed that the nation collapsed back into China afterwards. Dover The site of an Alliance military base. Other than the fact that it was attacked by Trowa Barton's XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms in the first episode of the series, little is known. JAP Point A military point on the Eastern coast of Japan, the JAP Point's features include a spaceport, naval base, and a military hospital. Heero Yuy crashed his XXXG-01W Wing Gundam off near JAP Point after being thrown off-course by the actions of OZ pilot Zechs Merquise. The Gundam was later recovered by Duo Maxwell and returned to Heero. Lake Victoria Base The site of the primary training facility for the Specials (and later OZ), Lake Victoria is overseen by Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin, who graduated from the facility as the second best pilot, after Zechs Merquise (though it is implied she held back to make Zechs look better). Though Noin hated war, she taught soldiers out of her love of space, and tried to instill that love in all of her trainees as well. Shortly after Operation Meteor was launched, Gundam Pilot Chang Wufei killed the latest graduating class by bombing the barracks at night. Enraged at herself for being unable to do anything to stop Chang, Noin left the base to join Zechs in the frontlines against the Gundams. After her departure, the base was apparently converted into a supply depot. Zechs temporarily used Lake Victoria as his base while he was reconstructing the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, but with increased pressure from Romefeller investigators, he moved the operation to Antarctica. Luxembourg This small European nation was the home to the Treize Faction's headquarters, which was Treize Khushrenada's private estate. While confined to his estate, Treize constructed the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon in secret. When Romefeller sent an army of Virgo mobile dolls to Luxembourg to end Treize's supporters' rebellion, Heero Yuy arrived in his XXXG-01W Wing Gundam to help defend the Treize Faction, but his Gundam was eventually disabled during the battle. Treize then gave the Epyon to Heero, who used it to destroy a second wave of Virgos. Maganac Village Located somewhere in Mesopotamia, this Middle Eastern village is home to the Maganac Corp mercenary group. The people of the village admired the Maganacs for their courage and dedication, and its members were celebrated as heroes whenever they returned. Following OZ's threats on the colonies, Quatre Raberba Winner and Duo Maxwell came to the village with the Maganacs to rest. Unfortunately, OZ tracked them there and attempted to flush the pilots out by planting time bombs all over the village. The Maganacs used their secret underground base to help evacuate the civilians while striking at OZ, capturing a transport which Duo and Quatre used to head to the young Winner heir's mansion. Mogadishu Base Located in Africa, the Mogadishu base was a major UESA base, noted for the presence of the pride of the Alliance, the Noventa Cannon, a very powerful wide-area saturation beam cannon emplacement. The Alliance believed the Noventa Cannon to be a flawless defense, but this was proven wrong by an assault staged by OZ's Somalia force, wherein Zechs Merquise's attack got the Alliance to point the cannon inland, which made it vulnerable to an attack force led by unit commanders Alex and Meuller. New Edwards Base Located in California, the New Edwards Base was a prominent UESA military base and the site of a conference in mid-May regarding the Gundams. The Alliance's more prominent members decided to seek peace with the colonies, but unfortunately the Gundam Pilots were deceived into thinking that the meeting was one of top OZ officials. Treize Khushrenada allowed the Alliance peacemakers the use his personal shuttle, which led to Heero Yuy killing them all, believing the shuttle to contain important OZ members. The backlash from this incident led to OZ's takeover of the Earth. The New Edwards Base also stored a number of nuclear warheads, which were programmed to go off and destroy the Gundams; however, Heero succeeded in disarming the warheads. Saint Gabriel Institute A prestigious Catholic school located in Japan, its student body includes the children of many well-to-do people. Relena Peacecraft attended the school for several years, but left sometime after being told of her true identity; a later episode shows what appears to be a video conference window on her computer, suggesting that she attended classes while still on the move. Heero Yuy enrolled in the school after crashing his XXXG-01W Wing Gundam into the Pacific Ocean, and he hacked the school's computers to resolve his unpaid debts. After later recovering the Wing Gundam, Heero would use the school as his hideout in between missions for a time. The school features athletic activities such as fencing and horseback riding, and had a school dance some time in April. It was during this dance that the school became a battle zone when OZ's Lady Une sent mobile suits there to kill Relena, but Heero drove them off with his Gundam, believing that OZ was after him. Sanc Kingdom A Northern European nation, the Sanc Kingdom became famous in the late AC 100s when the ruling family, the Peacecrafts, declared their nation a pacifist state following the teachings of colonial leader Heero Yuy. The Alliance judged the Sanc Kingdom to be a threat to their dominance, an attack was staged in AC 182, leading to the kingdom's dissolution and the deaths of King Peacecraft and his wife Katrina. For years, the individual cities of the former Sanc Kingdom existed, though were not formally recognized as a nation. Thirteen years after the nation's fall, the Peacecrafts' lost daughter Relena returned and formally revived the nation, once more espousing total pacifism. The leaders of many nations sent their children to the kingdom to learn of its philosophies, of which its princess was still a student (at her own admission). However, one policy would become the nation's undoing; reaching out to all peoples, Relena declared the kingdom a neutral nation in the growing conflict and invited anyone who wanted to escape the war to join her. The presence of several former Alliance and Treize Faction soldiers (as well as Gundam Pilots Heero Yuy and Quatre Raberba Winner) gave the Romefeller Foundation the excuse it needed to stage an invasion, this time using their deadly new mobile dolls. Rather than seeing her people suffer again, Relena voluntarily dissolved the nation and gave herself over to Romefeller. The Sanc Kingdom's capital was New Port City, whose major features include the Peacecraft family's castle (and an underground grotto housing its mobile suit hangar). Despite its policy of total pacifism, Heero and Imperial Guard leader Lucrezia Noin convinced Princess Relena to allow a small standing force of mobile suits to defend against potential attack. This force consisted primarily of OZ-12SMS Taurus units, painted white and modified for atmospheric combat, and was later supplemented by a number of OZ-06MS Leos and OZ-07AMS Aries, as well as the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and, later, the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon. Of note is the fact that the Sanc Kingdom's location remains something of a mystery, as even the official sources contradict one another. Some give the Kingdom's location as Scandinavia, while others use Denmark. All that is certain throughout the various sources is that the Kingdom is somewhere in Northern Europe despite the only map image presented in the series as indicating Greece, in episode 35. Siberia As well as being the location of an Alliance base, Siberia was the site of a major battle. In an attempt to lure out the Gundams, OZ published news of a shipment of the new OZ-12SMS Taurus mobile suit to the Siberia, but mentioned two routes of transit, never saying which was real. The ground route, which was revealed to be the decoy, was attacked by Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, and the Maganac Corps, while the aerial route, revealed to be the true route, was attacked by Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. During the attack, Zechs Merquise interceded, wanting to test his new OZ-00MS Tallgeese against Heero's XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. Unfortunately, during his duel with Heero, OZ's Lady Une threatened to destroy a civilian colony unless the Gundam Pilots surrendered. Under orders, Heero self-detonated his Gundam, gravely injuring himself and wrecking the machine. Zechs, disgusted by Une's actions, allowed Trowa to get Heero to safety, and collected the Wing Gundam's remains so that he could rebuild it. Singapore The site of an Alliance spaceport which was attacked by Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei in an attempt to return to space. After Duo and Wufei launched into space, Quatre self-detonated his XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock, as a distraction to allow himself to depart. United States of America As well as featuring several important locations in Gundam Wing, the US features some more generalized locations. Duo Maxwell is sent to attack an Alliance mobile suit plant in North America in the series' first episode. Battlefield of Pacifists features O-Star Industries, a major manufacturer of mobile suits and farming equipment, which is located in Texas. Winner Mansion Located between the Middle East and Egypt, this palatial estate belongs to the Winner Corporation, and is often used by Quatre Raberba Winner as a base of operations. He takes fellow Gundam pilots Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell there at differing times during Operation Meteor, but usually doesn't stay long enough to relax. Locations in Space Graveyard of Soldiers A shoal zone formed in space by the collection of debris from the various wars fought in space, the Graveyard of Soldiers is a major location in the Gundam Wing sidestory Tiel's Impulse. The title character, Tiel Noembreux, heads to the Graveyard to search for clues to the whereabouts of her missing brother Karl. However, her search was interrupted first by her former friend Krung Ponlamaai's attempted rebellion, then by the arrival of Romefeller's pursuit squad, which all resulted in Tiel being left alone after the deaths of her friends. As fate would have it, her search was over anyway, as Karl appeared to her immediately thereafter. Lunar Base As the moon was deemed unsuitable for permanent human habitation, it was instead used for tourism and other purposes. One such purpose was the construction of a major OZ base, which included a mobile suit manufacturing plant. With the advent of the mobile doll, the base was converted to production of the OZ-02MD Virgo. In November AC 195, the armed colonial rebel group White Fang captured the Lunar Base during an operation dubbed the Artemis Revolution, and used it to construct their mobile doll army. After the war's end, the Lunar Base became the resting place of the five Gundams, overseen by their co-creator Howard. L1 Colony Cluster The group of colonies located at Lagrangian point L1, which is located between the Earth and the Moon. Heero Yuy and his XXXG-01W Wing Gundam are said to be from the L1 Colony Cluster, though the specific colony is never mentioned. While training as a Gundam Pilot, Heero bombed an Alliance base on one such colony; unfortunately, the explosion spread and destroyed a residential building, killing many, including a young girl whom Heero had befriended the day before. On April 6, AC 195, Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian and his daughter Relena came to a conference on that same colony; while taking a walk, Relena discovered the dead girl's teddy bear (a scene depicted in Gundam Wing's first opening). Some distance away, Heero was at the grave he made for the girl, preparing to kill himself, only to be interrupted by his mentor, Doctor J. L2 V08744 One of the L2 colonies, and Duo Maxwell's home for much of his youth. As a child, the then-nameless orphan was part of a group of street urchins who lived from day-to-day. In AC 187, a major virus broke out, but the vaccine was reserved for the upper classes. When the gang's leader Solo became ill, the orphan stole some of the vaccine, but returned too late to save his friend's life. As he never caught the virus himself, the boy believed that his friend was looking out for him from beyond, and adopted the name "Duo" in his honor. Later that year, the gang was broken up by the Alliance, and its members were sent to the Maxwell Church for adoption. All the children except Duo were adopted; the youth lived at the church, supported by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. A year later, though, a group of anti-Alliance rebels holed up in the church. Duo offered to steal an OZ-06MS Leo for them in return for leaving the church and its inhabitants alone, but while he was out stealing the MS, the Alliance attacked, killing everyone inside. L3 X-18999 One of the many colonies located at the L3 Colony Cluster, X-18999 had been incomplete for some time, as construction was stopped due to the growing tension between Earth and space. In AC 188, professional hitman Odin Lowe and his young ward came to the colony on assignment; Lowe had been hired to kill the Alliance's General Septum, while his ward attacked the main command center to throw off communications. The attempt failed, and Lowe was killed, leaving the boy alone. Over a decade later, X-18999 played home to another major incident in the After Colony world. While attending a conference on the colony, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was abducted by the Mariemaia Army for the purposes of its rebellion. Shortly after her capture, Darlian (as well as Heero and Duo Maxwell) discovered that the rebels' plan included dropping X-18999 on Earth as part of a renewed Operation Meteor. Thanks to the combined efforts of Heero, Duo, and Trowa Barton, the colony's orbit was restored, and after the rebellion ended, Quatre Raberba Winner began his career as a colonial magnate by helping to finally complete the colony. L5 A0206 One of the oldest colonies in existence, A0206 was home to the Long Clan, a fierce family of warriors exiled because their homeland, China, feared the power they held. In AC 194, the Alliance attempted to "clean up" the aging colony by killing its residents with a germ weapon; this attack was stopped by future Gundam Pilot Chang Wufei and his wife Long Meilan, though she lost her life shortly afterward due to injuries sustained during the battle. After hearing of Operation Meteor, A0206's elders were all willing to allow their colony to be the one dropped on Earth. Enraged at the idea, Wufei stole the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam and carried out Operation Meteor on his own, without destroying the colony and thus winning the support of the elders. Later in the war, shortly after Wufei returned home with his new Altron Gundam to finish its upgrade, OZ tracked him down and Shirin Long the leader of the colony chose to self-destruct the colony to avoid for their people to be used as hostages and remind Wufei what he was fighting for. Resource satellite MO series A series of five asteroids, labelled MO-I to V, that were moved into the Earth sphere to provide resources for the construction of space colonies, these resource satellites were run and maintained by the Winner family. Of the five satellites, MO-I and MO-IV were lost during the war of A.C. 195. MO-II A former resource satellite, MO-II was completely mined, but left to float in Earth orbit for years. Near the end of A.C. 195, it was taken up as the World Nation's base of attack against White Fang and their space fortress Libra. MO-II sustained some minor damage from a near-miss by Libra's main cannon, but survived the conflict intact. One year later, the satellite was the site of a Christmas party held by the Earth Sphere Unified Nation's government to honor those lost in the war, as well as to celebrate their progress. MO-III A resource satellite located in Earth orbit, MO-III was apparently still operating as of AC 193. However, the fact that many employees of the satellite were poorly paid, or were anti-Alliance rebels put into forced labor, lead to a minor rebellion that same year. The effort was nearly thwarted by the Earth Alliance, but the workers were supported by the Maganac Corps, a group of Middle Eastern mercenaries, who helped negotiate for the workers' return to Earth. Six years later, the satellite was used as a staging ground for the Mariemaia Army's attack on Earth. Preventer Wind attempted to stop the attack personally, but was forced to cut off his efforts when Dekim Barton threatened to drop X-18999 on Earth. After learning that the colony had been stabilized by the Gundam Pilots, Wind destroyed MO-III with the OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III's mega beam cannon, but he was too late to stop the invasion. MO-V MO-V is a resource satellite, industrial colony, space exploration outpost and the primary setting of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit. MO-V is another resource satellite located in Earth orbit, but Tokyopop's translation of the manga claims -- incorrectly -- that it's located in the asteroid belt. Though it was originally going to be a major port for extra-planetary travel, the untimely death of Mark Bernett lead to MO-V reorganizing its functions and to specialize in the manufacturing of mobile suits. When OZ began making peaceful overtures to the colonies, MO-V signed on almost immediately. However, its usefulness to OZ was debated until their reconnaissance discovered that the colony had built powerful new Gundam-type mobile suits called G-UNITs. Upon discovering this, the Romefeller Foundation ordered OZ Prize to capture the G-UNITs, forbidding any regular members of OZ from investigating. The colony's government negotiated with Prize to allow the evacuation of its civilians; however, an attack by OZ ace Valder Farkill destroyed all the civilian shuttles. After months of battle Prize was eventually defeated, and MO-V closed down its MS plants in favor of finally researching space flight. Vulkanus An abandoned resource satellite, Vulkanus was once an Alliance base. It was the site of a major battle, which was one of the first documented uses of mobile dolls, and was taken over by OZ. The satellite was converted into an automated mobile doll plant, producing several hundred OZ-02MD Virgos, as well as one exceptional machine, the OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio. The bombardment in the earlier battle caused Vulkanus to drift out of regular orbit, becoming lost in space. In the summer of AC 196, there was a frenzied rush by several groups to locate Vulkanus, which had drifted into an orbit near Mars. After a battle which saw the destruction of the Scorpio, Vulkanus was claimed by the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and was sent into the Sun for destruction. X-18722 Appearing in the sidestory Tiel's Impulse , X-18722 is a colony whose location is never specified. The colony is primarily noteworthy as the location of a hidden Romefeller Foundation plant, which was constructing mass production versions of the Operation Meteor Gundams at the time the war ended. The following month, Tiel Noembreux and her friends came to the colony under the pretenses of a choral performance and sneaked into the base to steal Gundams with which to locate her brother. Category:After Colony Category:Locations Category:After Colony Locations